Letting Go
by italianangel38
Summary: This is a conclusion to "What happened to Val" set at graduation. Sad story with a happy ending, make sure you read "What happened to Val" first It's NOT the story from my poll in "change of heart".


Hey this is a conclusion to my story "What happened to Val?" it takes place at graduation. So make sure you read it first. Please R&R   
  
A/N: this isn't my story that everyone was voting for in "Change of Heart"  
  
The sea of blue gowns, all moving in different directions, made Val feel nauseous, she sits in the nearest chair to try and stop the people from spinning. She looks up when a hand is placed on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey you OK?" Hank asks  
  
Val looks at him a moment, his features over the past two years have caused him to look more like a young adult then the teenager he once was, Hank was heading off to med-school to fulfill his dream of becoming a doctor- a cardio-vascular surgeon to be exact, not to mention he was valid-victorian.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine" Val answers getting up  
  
"Come on lets get to our seats." Hank says taking her hand.  
  
Val scans the crowd as faces on by one pass her shuffling to get to their seats. She spies Caitie, now a young women, who left the bleacher life to find a love for writing, and on full scholarship was heading off for college to pursue writing. Val continues to scan the crowd where she spies Jamie, now a senior EMT, he was heading off for law school, intending on becoming the official lawyer of the station while continuing his practice as an EMT, Jamie stood there smiling grandly, he should be Val thought after all he's graduating a full year early.  
  
Val finds the "L" row and locates her seat, she takes a seat and looks around, she spies faces of fellow classmates, all bright futures in tow, on the brink of life, ready to suck the life out of it, going off to college, the road ahead full of color while Val's own road seemed bleak.  
  
Even after all of the counseling to get her over Tyler's death nothing worked, she was to blame, no one else. The only reassuring thing was that John wouldn't get out for another 2 years, by then Val would be long gone- at least she hoped so.  
  
The principal walks over to the podium and asks "Would everyone please take you're seat? The ceremony is about to begin.  
  
Everyone scrambles for their seats, Caitie, watches her best friend, sitting silently in her seat, she didn't even attend their senior prom, the last fling, the final fun thing all together. At least they would always be friends, going to the same college helps. Val left the medical life, she quit EMS soon after Tyler's death, almost 2 years ago, now Val was going to college with Caitie so she can study psychology so she could help kids with her situation and overcome it, unlike her. Caitie frowned sadly at the thought, that Val was once so happy, and now it was all gone. Caitie sighs as she takes her seat and tunes into the principal.  
  
"And now without further adieu our 2003 class valid-victorian Hank Beehcam!" The principal takes his seat.  
  
"Thank you to all of you, principals, teachers, my parents, family, and friends. Because that's what high school is about, friends. Also to learn some valuable life lessons."   
Hank says looking directly at Val   
"Two years ago my best friend was killed, in a freak car accident, I was quick to blame, I blamed another good friend for it. My friend had been in a lot of trouble, everyone said they couldn't help her. But we all gave up to soon, we should of pulled together and helped her out of it, but I along with my friend's were unsure of what to do. But we have a second chance because even though we can never bring Tyler back his spirit lives on in here." Hank touches his heart.  
"I can still help my friend, you see" He says looking up   
"In high school, you find out who you are, find love and a passion for something, most of you know Jamie Waite, once of troublemaker now heading off to law school, also graduating a year early. Caitie Roth a full scholarship for writing, and myself going to pursue my dream of becoming in doctor. Lastly Val Linear, she's is going to make more of a difference then any of us will, Val will help kids in her situation and unlike us she already has experience, experience no one should ever have, far to sad and painful. But she did, I hope she knows that. So in conclusion I know I was supposed to come up here and talk about our high school years and years to come, but as I was writing my speech I though none of that will stay with you years to come, but to learn a valuable life lesson will, so keep it close to your hearts at all times, and thank you." Hank says then climb down the stairs and go back to his seat.  
  
"Thank you Hank for that very touching and moving speech" The principal says, "Now for the distribution of the certificates.   
  
They go through the lines and finally he calls out proudly "Val Linear"   
  
Val walks over to accept her certificate, wishing she were anywhere but on that stage, when she hears someone scream out, "Yea Val!" Shocked she turns around and sees her fellow classmates on their feet, cheering and clapping for her, along with their family members and all the teachers. Unsure of what to do Val continues off the stage and goes straight to Hank and gives him a hug, tears streaming down her face, because for the first time in 2 years, Val is sincerely happy. The cheering dies down and Val makes her way back to her seat.  
  
When the last certificate is given out, the principal announces "Ladies and Gentlemen the Kingsport High Class of 2003!"   
  
Everyone jumps up yelling and screaming shouts of joy, crying for the friends they will miss and hugging her friends. Val, Caitie, Jamie and Hank are all together in the center of it, embracing in a group of, then everyone throws up their hats, and this time the sea of blue doesn't make Val nauseous, but fills her with joy and anticipation of years to come.  
  
  
********************  
  
"So this is it" Hank says as the four of them inside the gym to Kingsport high.  
  
Val looks around "I am really going to miss this place."  
  
"You know even I am going to" Caitie admits  
  
"I know I will, but hey we'll all see each other at our one year reunion right?" Jamie asks  
  
"A year is too long" Val says  
  
"She's right" Hank agrees  
  
"So how about once of month we meet here in the gym, and then go somewhere to catch up on everything?" Caitie asks  
  
"Sounds good to me." Jamie says  
  
The four of them make a promise to each other to stay forever friends, then they take a final look around at the gym. They slowly walk out, their new life awaiting them. Val turns and takes one last look at "Tyler Connell Memorial Gym" renamed shortly after his death. "Good-bye Tyler, I love you." She whispers. She shudders as she feels as though her words hung in the air, as though there was a another person present, she shakes the feeling and goes after her friends.  
  
  
The end.  
  
So how'd you like it? It made me sad to write this, seriously, oh well please R&R for me.  



End file.
